Te Necesito
by HutchStew
Summary: Katniss ha quedado rota tras la revolución y todas las muertes que han conllevado a ello. Pero siempre le quedará Peeta su única esperanza, la única persona que le hará sentir viva y olvidar. Luchará por una vida feliz junto a él pero no será fácil. (Posiblemente aparición de lemmons)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola queridos readers! Pues esta es mi primera historia everlark y la verdad es que vengo con mucha ilusión para ver como se me da esto de la escritura y ver que opináis.

Declaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Capítulo 1: Vuelta a la realidad.

**Pov Katniss**

La pregunta que ronda mi cabeza desde que volví al 12 es ¿por qué estoy viva? ¿por qué no estoy muerta? Y la respuesta la se, por Peeta. Gracias a él sigo viva y aguantando este sufrimiento que he de soportar desde la muerte de Prim… cada vez que pienso en ella se me encoje el corazón. Mi patito que lo era todo para mi ya no está conmigo y pienso cada día en que todo lo que he alcanzado con todo esto de la revolución no ha servido para nada si mi patito ya no está junto a mí.

Pero intento no pensar todo el tiempo en ella porque me hace mucho daño y quiero poder recuperarme porque hace unos meses Peeta regresó al Distrito 12. Cuando le ví por primera vez desde la última vez que me salvó la vida, cuando maté a Coin e intenté matarme, estaba plantando primroses en mi jardín.

Se veía esplendido con su sonrisa de medio lado y su pelo perfectamente peinado. Aunque se le veía las quemaduras de la guerra él seguía siendo guapísimo.

He de recuperarme por él y por mí, por nosotros. Porque se que con él puedo llegar a ser feliz, no completamente, pero feliz al fin y al cabo.

Cabe decir que no he dejado de pensar en él desde que regresé al 12 incluso al sentirme resentida con él por no dejarme morir con las bayas cuando maté a Coin. Ese gesto al igual que el pan me dio esperanza de seguir luchando y de seguir viva. Puede que aún esté rota por dentro y que siempre lo esté pero con Peeta se que puedo superar esto porque él también está igual de roto que yo y los dos nos apoyaremos.

Así que me levanto de la cama, me pongo la ropa de caza y la cazadora de mi padre y emprendo camino hacia el bosque. Al llegar a la puerta noto que alguien toca y voy a abrir. Ahí está él con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones ajustados junto con su sonrisa de lado que tanto me encanta.

- Ummm…- se queda paralizado, no esperaba que le fuera a abrir.- Hola Katniss…venía a traerte bollos de queso y pan para desayunar.- me dice finalmente.

- Oh ¿bollos de queso? ¿te acuerdas?.- le pregunto sorprendida porque se acuerde que son mis bollos preferidos y más si los hace él.

- Son tus bollos preferidos ¿real o no real?.- me pregunta y ahí está el juego que utilizábamos para hacer ver a Peeta que recuerdos son reales y cuales no, me sorprende que aún lo utilice conmigo.

-Real, siempre lo han sido.- le contesto con una sonrisa tímida.

Él me devuelve la sonrisa y yo me derrito pero lo finjo como puedo. No podía dejar de mirar esos labios que tanto echaba de menos esos labios tan suaves y tiernos que tantas veces he besado.

Parece ser que me he quedado embobada mirando sus ojos porque se ha quedado callado y mirándome.

- ¿Me has dicho algo?.- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de sus labios.

- No nada… bueno sí ¿dónde te dejo la cesta con los bollos y el pan?.- me dice mirándome tímidamente.

-Ah si pasa déjalo en la encimera de la cocina.- le respondo invitándole a pasar.

Él pasa tímidamente sonriéndome y va hacia la cocina para dejar la cesta con mi desayuno, pero cuando tiene intención de irse yo no controlo lo que le voy a decir en ese preciso momento.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar conmigo?.- le digo nerviosamente.

-Umm… no creo que sea una buena idea…- dice mientras que yo siento un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.

-Oh si claro tienes razón… yo solo quería…- comencé a decir pero me corté porque sentía que este no era el momento de decirle todo lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿El qué?.- ¿me preguntó interrogante.

-No nada solo quería pasar tiempo contigo ya que hacia mucho que no pasábamos tiempo juntos.- dije finalmente.

-Te entiendo, yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo no sabes cuanto.- puedo ver que es mi Peeta el que está hablando.- pero creo que aún no estoy preparado para pasar tiempo contigo por lo de mis ataques.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y lo dejé pasar para que se fuera. No me sentía muy bien y ya se me habían quitado las ganas de ir a casar, así que cogí un bollo de queso y me fui al salón a tumbarme al sofá para comérmelo.

Esta era la última vez que permitía que Peeta se alejase de mí nunca más dejaría que se fuese de mi lado y me lo prometería a mí misma.

Y aquí está el primer capítulo que ya se que es muy corto pero quiero comenzar flojito para luego ir añadiendo más caña en la historia. Bueno a mi la verdad es que no me convence el principio pero quiero saber vuestra opinión porque yo soy muy crítica conmigo mísma.

¡ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!

Panes y bollos de queso para todas 33


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Los personajes y parte de la historia son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**Capíluto 2: Decisiones.**

Como me había prometido a mí misma quería recuperar a Peeta y ya no me importaba si era el antiguo o el cambiado Peeta, sea como fuera lo necesitaba junto a mí.

Pero, ¿qué debía hacer para recuperarlo? Nunca he sido buena con las palabras más bien lo era él y lo sigue siendo, una de las pocas cosas que no han cambiado de él. Debía de mostrarle que estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de estar a su lado sin importar sus ataques porque yo le ayudaría a superarlos, siempre juntos.

Pasaron 2 días desde que Peeta vino a mi casa a dejarme el pan y los bollos y la verdad no había tenido intención de irle a buscar porque sabía que quería estar solo para afrontar todos sus miedos. Pero hoy necesitaba hablar con él y expresarle todo lo que sentía porque a mi parecer creo que se lo merece y que se lo debo.

Así que me armo de valor, me visto con unos jeans, una camiseta de manga corta blanca que se ajusta bien al cuerpo y me dirijo hacia la casa de Peeta. Mientras que me dirijo hacia allí observo lo demacrada que está la casa de Haymitch y pienso que pronto debo ir a verle ya que hace una semana que no lo hago.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la casa puedo oír risas y me pregunto de quién serán. Llamo a la puerta y espero unos segundos hasta que abre la persona que nunca me imaginaba que iba a volver al 12.

-Aww ¡Hola Katniss! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, ¿cómo has estado?.- yo estaba mirándola extrañada, Delly había vuelto al 12 y estaba en la casa de Peeta con él riéndose de a saber qué.

- Hola Delly.- respondo con menos entusiasmo.- pues había venido a buscar a Peeta porque quiero hablar con él.

-Pues Peeta está en el salón así que pasa pasa ya sabes por donde está el salón.- me dice invitándome a pasar.- bueno yo os dejo a solas y me voy ya.- recoge su abrigo y se despide con un hasta luego.

¿Un hasta luego? O sea que ¿se iba a quedar temporalmente en el 12?. Eso si que no me lo esperaba para nada ya que cuando estábamos en el 13 bien dijo que no quería volver nunca al 12 ya que le traía malos recuerdos. Pero aparté esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia el salón de la casa.

Ahí estaba él leyendo un libro tumbado en el sofá con el pelo ligeramente revuelto y vestido con una camiseta gris que seguramente resaltaba esos preciosos ojos azules y unos pantalones negros. Al parecer no me escuchó entrar así que me aclaré la garganta para llamar su atención.

Peeta dio enseguida un respingo y se incorporó para verme en la puerta de pie. Al verse me sorprendió un poco pero luego dejó salir esa sonrisa de lado que tanto amaba, al igual que a su dueño.

-Katniss… que sorpresa ¿qué haces aquí?.- se le veía nervioso y era raro para mí ya que Peeta pocas veces se ponía nervioso.

-Vine para hablar contigo.- le respondí.

-Si claro, por favor siéntate.- me ofreció sentarme a su lado y yo así lo hice.

-Peeta he venido a hablar sobre mis sentimientos.- él me miraba fijamente.- ya se que tienes miedo a hacerme daño, pero yo no tengo ningún miedo y todo lo que quiero es estar contigo.- continúo.

-Katniss ya lo hemos hablado, no quiero que estés conmigo solo por lastima o te sientas obligada a ello porque yo solo quiero que seas feliz y puede que al lado mío no lo seas.

-No quiero estar contigo porque me des pena Peeta no se por qué piensas esas cosas.- le suelto.

-Mira Katniss he vivido estos dos últimos años y he sido secuestrado y manipulado por el capitolio borrándome muchos recuerdos tuyos y puede que aún no sepa lo que es real o no.- empieza a decir tristemente.- y creo que durante todo ese tiempo nada de lo que tú sentías era real.- eso sí que me ha dolido.

-Peeta ya se que algunas veces he fingido amarte, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero sabes tan bien como yo que en algunos momentos las cosas eran tan reales como que tú y yo estamos aquí en este momento.- le digo expresándole lo que pienso.

-Si… habían algunos besos que sentía que eran reales pero llegué incluso a pensar que eran producto de mi imaginación.- dice mirando hacia el suelo y sonriendo.

En un acto reflejo le cojo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarme.

-Peeta no eran producto de tu imaginación porque yo también los sentí.- le contesto mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- he llegado a incluso sentir un hambre ,que nunca he experimentado, por tus labios, he sentido un fuego recorrer my cuerpo entero y todo gracias a ti Peeta.- él me sigue observando.

-Me alivia que digas eso porque yo también sentí lo mismo.- me mira los labios. Por un momento todo se congela y noto que se está acercando poco a poco a mí y puedo sentir su aliento sobre mis labios y realmente quiero besarle pero no se si debo explicarle antes o mandar todo a la mierda.

Dejo de pensar debido a que siempre me he dejado guiar por mi cabeza y por una vez en mi vida me dejo llevar por el corazón. Me acerco lentamente a él para romper el poco espacio que nos queda y juntar nuestros labios.

Al principio los dos nos quedamos disfrutando de la unión que tienen nuestros labios en este momento pero tanto como él como yo sabemos que eso no es suficiente, sino que queremos más y más. Así que empezamos a mover nuestros labios lenta y sincronizadamente, saboreándonos. Noto como la lengua de Peeta roza mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca y yo gustosa se lo doy. Ahora todo es un juego de lenguas por ver quien lleva el control y el beso ya se ha vuelto pasionado. Yo tengo mis manos en su cuello enredando mis dedos con su pelo y él tiene sus manos en mi baja espalda acariciándola y haciéndome estremecer.

Juro que este beso traspasa los límites del beso de la cueva y del beso de la playa, aquellos que solo me hicieron sentir algo como lo que estoy sintiendo con este beso. La única objeción es que este es muchísimo mejor que los otros dos debido a que no hay nada esta vez que nos impida parar.

Algunas veces tenemos que parar para poder coger aire pero enseguida seguimos con la guerra de besos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo me coloco a horcajadas encima de él.

Él me agarra agarra de la cintura apretando un poco de ella y de mi boca sale un gemido.

Eso parece que le ha gustado y empieza a subir mi camiseta para poder quitármela. Yo levanto los brazos y le ayudo a cumplir su propósito.

Peeta se queda observando mis pechos, que no son demasiado grande a mi parecer pero al parecer a él le gustan ya que no aparta la mirada de ellos y eso me llega a incomodar y a sentirme vulnerable, por eso instintivamente me cubro con los brazos pero él me lo impide.

-Eres preciosa no sientas vergüenza conmigo Katniss, conmigo no.- me dice y vuelve a besar mis labios.

Yo me quito los brazos de los pechos y pongo mis manos en sus hombros. Él deja mis labios y empieza a besar mi mandíbula y llega hasta el comienzo de mis pechos besando cada parte del recorrido. Al instante al que llega al comienzo de mi seno intenta quitarme el sujetador pero al ver que se le resiste yo le ayudo. Él me da una sonrisa de satisfacción y comienza a besar mis pechos y yo empiezo a soltar gemidos vergonzosos de mi boca mientras le acerco más a mi con una mano y con la otra le recorro su ancha espalda.

Al notar que yo tengo descubierto medio cuerpo y él está vestido, comienzo a quitarle la camiseta para quedar igualados. Él me ayuda a quitársela y vuelve a atacar mis labios bruscamente. La verdad es que nunca he visto a Peeta tan ansioso por besarme y nunca creí que le iba a ver así después de que le implantaran el veneno, pero me equivocaba.

De repente escucho un ruido del que no hago caso ya que estoy demasiado ocupada besando el cuello de Peeta mientras este está jugueteando con un pezón de mi pecho. Pero lo que nos para es la voz elevada de alguien.

-¿Pero que cojones estáis haciendo?.- y los dos nos quedamos helados por la vergüenza.

Ya que el primer capitulo no me ha gustado para nada, aquí os traigo el segundo ques es mucho más largo y teneis más pasión de Peeta y Katniss.

Por favor dejad reviews que quiero saber si continuo con la historia o la dejo.

¡BESITOS DULCES PARA TODOS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola, pues aquí estoy con en tercer capítulo de esta historia que me ronda por la cabeza y que se me ha ocurrido escribir en estos duros momentos de finales, pero que le vamos a hacer la inspiración viene cuando viene.

Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

**Capítulo 3: Deja de pensar**

Juro que casi me muero de la vergüenza justo en el momento que oigo la voz de Haymitch gritar.

-¿Pero que cojones estáis haciendo?.- nos grita entrando por la puerta del salón.

Al escucharlo inmediatamente me tapé mis pechos con los brazos y busqué mi camiseta para ponérmela mientras Peeta se levantaba y se abrochaba el cinturón que ha decir verdad no se en qué momento empecé a desabrocharlo.

-Haymitch ¿te importaría darte la vuelta?.- le pedí aclarándome a la vez la garganta.

Él me hizo caso y se dio la vuelta sin rechistar esperando a que estuviéramos decentes. Al terminarnos de arreglar Peeta y yo nos miramos con una mirada cómplice y yo me dirijo a su lado para poder enfrentarnos a la bronca que no esperaba por parte de Haymitch.

-Haymitch ya te puedes dar la vuelta.- dijo Peeta y Haymitch se dio la vuelta y soltó un suspiro mirándonos a ambos.

-¿Qué es lo que se suponía que iba a pasar si no llego a llegar yo?.- nos pregunta con una mirada penetrante.

-Bueno Haymitch creo que no hace falta que te lo contemos porque perfectamente sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no llegas a pasar por esa puerta, por cierto ¿cómo has entrado? La puerta estaba cerrada.- empecé a decir sin rodeos.

-Peeta me dio una llave al regresar al 12 para que pudiese venir cuando quiera y vine para desayunar con él pero veo que ya ha desayunado.- suelta una carcajada. Peeta se ha puesto más rojo que un tomate y yo ando por el mismo camino pero no le voy a dar el placer a Haymitch de que se ría de nosotros en esta situación tan comprometedora.

-¡Haymitch ya basta!.- le grité para que dejara de reirse.

-Bueno está bien, es verdad que esta situación es tan vergonzosa para mí como para vosotros.- se pone serio.- pero ¿en qué estabais pensando? Peeta no te creía tan inconsciente como para no utilizar protección…- es verdad no había caído en la cuenta que si hubiera pasado "eso" me habría podido quedar embarazada. Soy una inconsciente al igual que Peeta, pero es que solo nos habíamos dejado llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

-Pues eso es asunto mío no es tu problema Haymitch.- soltó Peeta. Yo me quedé mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido al igual que Haymitch.

-¿Qué te pasa muchacho?.- preguntó Haymitch. Yo solo veía que sus pupilas estaban ligeramente dilatadas y que respiraba fuertemente, estaba teniendo un ataque.

-No me pasa nada, solo que quiero estar solo.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta y subía las escaleras.

Me había sorprendido su reacción ante lo que le había dicho Haymitch, el antiguo Peeta no habría contestado como él lo había hecho y ni siquiera habría dejado a Haymitch con la palabra en la boca. Simplemente él había huído del problema y eso no era propia de mi chico del pan a no ser que como ya había averiguado había tenido un pequeño ataque.

-Vaya parece que no se ha tomado muy bien lo que le he dicho.- empieza Haymitch mientras que yo vuelvo a poner mi atención en él.

-Bueno ¿cómo esperabas que reaccionara? No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en nuestros asuntos.- le recriminé.

-Sí que tengo derecho, lo tengo desde que me hice cargo de vosotros en esos juegos o ¿es que no lo entiendes preciosa?.- me dice con tono enfadado. Yo solo me quedo ahí parada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir porque es la verdad no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

-¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No vas a decir que lo que iba a pasar entre vosotros hubiera sido una tremenda estupidez si no llego yo a entrar por esa puerta?.- me sigue diciendo. Yo solo me limito a asentir y respiro hondo para contestarle.

-Se que tienes razón, por supuesto que la llevas pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos pensábamos solo nos dejábamos llevar Haymitch. - le contesto.

-Ya pero eso no quita lo inconscientes que habéis sido Katniss.- yo solo sigo asintiendo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza porque se que lleva muchísima razón que lo que menos necesitamos ahora mísmo en un embarazo no deseado.

-A ver preciosa ¿quieres que hablemos de que si no utilizas protección te puedes quedar embarazada?.- eso si que no se lo iba a permitir, sacar el tema de la charla ya era muy vergonzoso para mí y de ese tema no estaba preparada para hablarlo con Haymitch.

-Creo que no hace falta que me sueltes la charla de los bebés y del sexo Haymitch mi madre me la contó como hace 5 años, así que no hagamos esta conversación más incómoda.- le comienzo a decir antes de que siga por mal camino.

-Te entiendo preciosa porque para mí tampoco es fácil. Quiero que entendáis que me preocupo mucho por vosotros porque sois lo único que tengo, mi única familia y no quiero que os hagáis daño de nuevo y que hagáis algo de lo que no estáis listos todavía.- en parte tenía razón pero eso era algo que tendríamos que decidir Peeta y yo.

-Si Haymitch entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros pero esto solo nos concierne a Peeta y a mí y nosotros decidiremos cuando ha de pasar y ahora debería de ir a hablar con Peeta.- le digo invitándole a irse.

-Si claro seguro que tendréis cosas de que hablar por cierto preciosa la próxima vez que queráis desatar vuestra pasión hacerlo en un sitio en el que no os pueda pillar en plena faena.- dijo riéndose y carcajeándose, ya me extrañaba que no sacase su vena cómica en este asunto.

Esperé que cerrara la puerta para subir a la habitación de Peeta. Cuando abrí la puerta lo encontré en la cama sentado y con las manos en las rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Yo me acerqué poco a poco creyendo que estaba teniendo un pequeño ataque, aunque desde que había regresado al 12 yo no le había visto sufrir ninguno.

-Peeta…- le dije mientras que acariciaba el pelo que estaba medio despeinado en gran parte por mi culpa.

-No me toques… Katniss por favor no me toques.- me dijo con voz suplicante. Yo inmediatamente quité la mano pero me arrepentí al segundo.

-¿Qué pasa Peeta? Mira no hagas caso a Hay…- pero él me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo no le voy a hacer caso Katniss si tiene toda la razón del mundo? He sido un estúpido al no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que íbamos a hacer hace 10 minutos, me he dejado llevar y no he podido pensar antes de dejarme llevar.- empezó a decirme con un tono duro.

-Comprendo lo que estás pensando pero nos amamos y ambos queríamos que sucediera "eso".- le contesto para tranquilizarle, ya que era decisión de los dos lo que iba a suceder y las consecuencias serían responsabilidad de los dos.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de decir "sexo" ¿Cómo pensaba sobrellevar la situación eh? Si ni siquiera eres capaz de ponerle nombre al acto que íbamos a realizar.- eso me ofende bastante porque me hace ver que aún sigo siendo una niña respecto a estos temas de las relaciones íntimas con los hombres.

-Será porque es la primera vez que puedo permitirme pensar en ello.- le digo mientras vuelvo a poner mi mano en su cabello, pero el me la aparta con su mano y se pone de pie.

-¿Es la primera vez que piensas en sexo? ¿nunca antes te había planteado tener sexo con nadie? ¿ni siquiera con Gale?.- ahí salen a relucir sus celos por Gale y nunca los he entendido. Ya una vez le dije que Gale era un simple amigo y nada más pero eso fue antes de la guerra y de nuestra llegada al 13, antes de los besos que nos dimos en aquella etapa. Sí he de reconocer que sentí cosas por él que nunca sabría explicar pero ni sus besos ni sus caricias me harían sentir lo mísmo que con Peeta.

-Nunca he sentido lo que siento yo por ti Peeta por favor no sigas creyendo que entre Gale y yo pasó algo.- empiezo a abrirme.

-¿En serio? Porque eso no era lo que decían por el pueblo…- ya sabía que se hablaban muchas cosas de mí y de Gale pero yo me preocupaba más por mantener a mi familia alimentada y sana y salva.

-¿Tú los creías?.- le pregunto en tono serio.

-Algunas veces sí algunas veces no.- contestó.- creo que algunas veces me dejaba guiar por los pensamientos de los demás y no veía la realidad como me pasaba ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- pregunté.

-Quiero decir que tú y yo nunca hemos estado destinados a estar juntos Katniss… que somos tan diferentes que nos hacemos daño todo el tiempo, que tú nunca me has querido y nunca me querrás.- notaba como el veneno hacía acto de presencia porque yo ya le había demostrado que le quería, que lo único que lo confundía era ese maldito veneno, que el Capitolio le había inyectado. No podía permitir que lo alejaran otra vez de mí no podía simplemente porque el hombre que estaba delante de mí lo era todo en mi vida.

-Peeta…-dí un paso para adelante pero el se alejó.

-No quiero que digas nada Katniss solo vete por favor.- el color de sus ojos ya estaba lo suficientemente negro lo que significaba que lo estaba perdiendo.

-No no no Peeta por favor aclaremos las cosas yo te quiero, lo eres todo para mí. Deja de pensar que todo lo que siento por ti no es real, porque no es así te amo más que a nada en este mundo y te necesito. Te necesito como el pez necesita al agua y como un hombre al aire. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, que me enseñes a hacer pan, a que pintemos juntos, a que me beses y me caricies y a que te enseñe a cazar.- sonreía mientras que unas lágrimas hacían acto de presencia por mi cara.

-¡Deja de mentir y de fingir! Te quiero fuera de mi vida muto asqueroso.- empezó a gritarme y mi corazón dejo de latir por segundo por el miedo de que me alejara de su vida. Él comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación y a tirar todo lo que encontraba. Yo me quedé quieta presa del pánico sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA!.- me chilló para que me fuese.

Salí corriendo de su habitación y bajé las escaleras para salir fuera de su casa. Lo había perdido me repetía mientras segía corriendo y llorando llegando a mi casa y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me apoyé en ella tras cerrar y me dejé caer llorando como sino hubiese fin repitiéndome que sin Peeta yo no podría seguir viviendo.

Aquí está el tercer capítulo y deciros que mañana tengo un examen de historia y pues que es el último del curso, aunque luego tengo recuperaciones pero bah. La inspiración ha hecho acto de presencia en estos duros momentos de la etapa final, ya que solo se me ocurre a mí empezar a escribir fics a finales de Segundo de Bachillerato con la Selectividad a la vuelta de la esquina pero bueno yo soy feliz.

Wow es increible cuanta gente ha leído mi historia y tengo 3 favs y 6 follows que eso me hace darme cuenta de que ha gustado mi historia, aunque el primer capítulo era una mierdecilla todo hay que decirlo. Y os quiero explicar eso, la verdad es que yo soy de las que tienen claro el desarrollo que quiere llevar la historia pero el comienzo para mí es lo más duro ya que no se me ocurría como empezar esta historia después de todos los traumas que ha vivido Katniss. Pero con el paso de la historia creo que voy avanzando mejor (eso pienso yo jejejejeje)

BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS ALGÚN REVIEW QUE NO TENGO NUNGUNO Y PUES ME GUSTARIA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE LA HISTORIA.

ESPERO LOS REVIEWS CON PACIENCIA Y SI ME DÁIS ALGUNO OS DOY UN PAN QUEMADO HECHO POR EL MISMÍSIMO PEETA, YO SOLO AVISO.

¡Pan dulce para todas! Besitos de azúcar.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble Suzanne Collins.

**Capítulo 4: Esperanza**

POV Peeta:

Estaba tirado en mi cama en mi habitación sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar, casi tengo sexo con Katniss e inconcientemente sin tener ninguna precaución ni nada. Pero eso no era lo único que me preocupaba, claro que no, lo que me preocupaba es que a lo mejor podría haber tenido un ataque y podría haber herido a Katniss, eso era lo que en realidad me preocupaba. No podía dejar que mi otro yo, el que me implantó el Capitolio, hiciese daño a Katniss simplemente no podía y lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarla de mí para que no sintiera ningún daño.

Me sentía abatido por el episodio que acaba de tener y menos mal que fui capaz de controlarlo y no llegar hasta el cuello de Katniss. Tenía de vez en cuando algún episodio pero al no ver a Katniss casi nada podía controlarlos perfectamente pero hoy había llegado demasiado lejos y eso no me lo podía permitir, no sino quería hacer daño a la mujer que amo. Porque sí, aunque me hayan implantado al otro yo que repudía a Katniss, al muto de Katniss, una parte del antiguo Peeta aún sigue dentro de mí amándola como el primer día que la escuché cantar en la clase de música. Ese momento me ha ayudado bastante con mis ataques, pensar en su voz me calma lo suficiente para no salir corriendo a su casa y estrangularla.

Noto que ya voy recuperando las fuerzas y que tengo un poco de sed, así que me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina. Pero al bajar me quedo mirando al espejo que hay en la entradita y miro el aspecto que tengo, mi pelo está bastante desordenado y tengo los ojos bastante rojos fruto del ataque. Cojo una gran bocanada de aire y me doy fuerzas para seguir adelante pero de nuevo me vuelvo a preguntar ¿por qué he regresado?, ¿no lo hice para poder estar con Katniss? ¿por qué no me dejaba llevar por mis sentimientos y estar con ella? La respuesta era clara, por miedo. Yo ya no era el chico tierno y bondadoso que estaba locamente enamorado de la chica en llamas, no ese chico se fue y no se si logre volver.

Me dirijo hacia el frigorífico y cojo la jarra de agua y me echo un poco en un vaso. Después me siento en una silla para seguir analizando lo que había ocurrido con Katniss. Katniss… ese nombre le daba escalofríos y no sabía si era por el miedo o por el amor que sentía por ella, estoy muy confundido y todo por culpa de que no se lo que es o no real y eso me frustraba mucho.

Katniss me había dicho que me necesita y que me amaba, ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con que me dijese esas palabras?. Pero ahora me parecía injusto que me dijese esto que no se diera cuenta antes ¿no decía que me quería desde mucho tiempo atrás? ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Sabía que Katniss no era muy buena con todo esto de las palabras, que el bueno era yo, pero con sus actos solo me había confundido más.

Estaba tan ensimismado con mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta cuando Haymitch entró por la puerta.

-Por lo menos llama a la puerta, no se ten un poco de educación por tu parte.

-¿Quieres que llame para que no te encuentre liándote con Katniss en el sofá?.- me conestó él en tono de burla.

-Eso no se volverá a repetir porque fue un error, así que no te preocupes.- le dije yo con amargura. Él se limitó a sentarse en la otra silla al lado de la mía.

-Ais muchacho muchacho tenéis las hormonas desbaratadas es normal que queráis meter un poco de caña al cuerpo.

-¿Es que no ves que casi cometo una tontería?.- le reprocho.

-Claro que lo se pero no puedes culpar lo que desee tu cuerpo muchacho.- me contestó, ¿estaba tratando de justificarme?.- he visto como salía Katniss llorando y corriendo hacia su casa…-continúa.

-Sí la he dicho que la quiero fuera de mi vida.- le contesto de inmediato antes de que siga martirizándome.

-Chico no te entiendo ¿no se supone que volviste por ella? Bien le dijiste al doctor Aurelius que necesitabas estar al lado de Katniss porque le habías prometido que siempre estarías junto a ella.

-¡No quiero hacerla daño Haymitch! Mi otro yo de vez en cuando sale a la luz y cuando ella está cerca no puedo controlarlo.- empiezo a gritar y noto que las lagrimas se agrupan en mis ojos.

-Lucha Peeta ¡LUCHA! No dejes que el Capitolio te separe de ella otra vez, no dejes que te conviertan en otra pieza de sus juegos.- me dice exasperado.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Ya me han hecho una pieza de sus juegos, me he convertido en un muto que solo quiere matar a Katniss.- digo entrecortadamente ya que me falta el aire.

-Chico, conozco al Peeta de antes de que fuera secuestrado por el Capitolio y sé que está ahí adentro.- me toca el pecho.- y se que sigue luchando por salir y luchar por estar junto a la mujer que ama y se que acabará ganando porque esa chica es lo más importante en tu vida y es lo único que te queda.

Yo me quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Katniss y la verdad no se que decir, solo puedo decir que mi amigo tiene razón que aún está el antiguo Peeta locamente enamorado de Katniss dentro de mí y que cada día lucha por salir.

-Solo te pido que te tomes tu tiempo Peeta, todo el que quieras en serio.- pone su mano en mi hombro.- pero lucha por ella y por ti, porque os merecéis estar juntos de una vez por todas, porque ¡caray! ella te ha dicho que te ama y sabemos que para ella ha sido muy duro admitirlo.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y él se marcha por la puerta seguramente porque el mono no puede con él y necesite un trago urgentemente.

Pasan dos días desde que tuve mi conversación con Haymitch y le he estado dando vueltas a la cabeza y he decidido aclarar las cosas con Katniss por una vez por todas. No puedo seguir negando que la amo más que a nada en este mundo, que ella lo significa todo, que ella es mi mayor miedo sí pero también mi mayor tesoro. Así que me arreglo lo suficiente porque hoy me siento muy bien, me visto con unos pantalones pitillo negros y con una camiseta azul marino, me he peinado como tanto le gusta a Katniss con el pelo ligeramente hacia arriba. Bajo las escaleras me quedo parado otra vez en el espejo y me vuelvo a dar fuerzas y a convencerme de lo que voy a hacer es lo correcto tanto para Katniss como para mi.

Salgo de la casa con mi mayor sonrisa y me encamino hacia la casa de ella que se encuentra justamente a 25 metros de la mía. Pero al llegar me encuentro a Sae tocando la puerta desesperada.

-Katniss por favor abre la puerta.

-Hola Sae ¿Qué ocurre?.- pregunto preocupado mirando a la puerta.

-Hola muchacho, es Katniss lleva dos días encerrada en la casa y no abre a nadie ni siquiera a mí para traerle la comida.- comienza a explicarme.- muchacho lleva dos días sin comer y sin ver a nadie y estoy bastante preocupada… ¿y si…?.- pero yo no la dejo acabar porque inmediatamente me pongo a golpear la puerta para que abra.

-Katniss soy Peeta abreme la puerta por favor.- pero no hay respuesta por su parte. Comienzo a dar golpes más fuertes debido a la desesperación.

-Tranquilo muchacho vas a tirar la puerta.

-¿Cómo que tranquilo? Katniss puede haber hecho cualquier ton…- de pronto siento como la sangre deja de recorrer mis venas. Me dirijo hacia la puerta trasera que comunica con la cocina y en efecto está abierta como yo pensaba. Le digo a Sae que me espere fuera y así lo hace.

Entro con miedo a la casa por lo que pueda encontrarme. Comienzo a buscar por la planta baja de la casa pero no encuentro nada solo cosas tiradas por el suelo y cristales. Mi preocupación va aumentando por segundos y subo corriendo a la habitación de Katniss. Cuando abro la puerta todo mi mundo se derrumba, encuentro a Katniss echa un ovillo en la cama con una herida con sangre en la muñeca.

Bueno a lo mejor soy mala por dejar aquí este capítulo muajajajajaja sí lo soy.

He terminado todos los exámenes ¡POR FIN! Pero mañana tengo uno de recuperación de geografía porque el majo de mi profesor me ha estado jodiendo todo el curso y pues me ha llevado a la recuperación.

Deciros que me ha encantado escribir desde el punto de vista de Peeta y que este no será el único capítulo donde lo leáis desde su punto. Es bastante difícil saber lo que siente Peeta después de lo del secuestro ya que Suzanne no nos dice casi nada, solo desde le punto de vista de Katniss asi que es todo un reto.

Muchas gracias por aquellas personas que dejaron su rebién con el otro capitulo la verdad es que me animan a seguir con la historia pero espero que me dejen más personas reviews porque me hacen muy feliz.

Como os podréis haber dado cuenta no tengo día fijo de actualización la verdad escribo cuando viene mi inspiración y no quiero poner un día fijo.

ESPERO QUE ME DEJÉIS UN REVIEW Y QUE OS VAYA MUY BIEN EN LOS ESTUDIOS.

BESITOS MUY DULCES CON AZUCARILLOS Y PANES DE YA SABÉIS QUIENES.

Gracias por leer J


	5. Chapter 5

Como ya sabéis todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.

**Capítulo 5: Oscuridad**

Pov Peeta

No reacciono, no reacciono pero necesito reaccionar, necesito que la sangre vuelva a recorrer mis venas. Me he quedado petrificado mirando a Katniss ¿pero qué haces? ¡muévete y salvala! Y ahí es cuando por fin reacciono y corro hacia la cama donde yace Katniss.

-Hey, hey ¿Katniss? ¿me escuchas? ¡por favor dime que me escuchas!.- digo exasperado no puedo controlar todos los temblores que estoy viviendo en mi cuerpo ahora mísmo.- Katnis por favor despierta… ¡despierta!.- pero sigue sin responder y me temo lo peor, no no no no no la he podido perder me niego a que me deje así que arranco un pedazo de tela de la sábana y hago un torniquete en su muñeca para impedir que salga más sangre.

-¡Sae por favor ven corriendo!.- grité y esta mísma apareció por la puerta corriendo.- ¡Ve a llamas a Haymitch por favor!.- a mi a penas se me entendía porque había empezado a sollozar. No esto no podía ser no podía creer que Katniss se hubiera intentado suicidar por mi culpa no no no no no, no podía ser.

A los 5 minutos apareció Haymitch bastante desaliñado por cierto y cogió a Katniss para dirigirnos al nuevo hospital del 12, yo seguía sin poder controlar mi cuerpo y por eso Haymitch fue quien llevó en brazos a Katniss.

Cuando llegamos todo pasó muy rápido, se llevaron a Katniss en una camilla y no quería separarme de ella en ningún segundo e intenté seguirla allí donde la llevaban, pero me lo impidió un enfermero con el cual forcejeé un momento hasta que Haymitch me cogió del brazo y me alejó hacia la sala de espera.

Nos sentamos en la sala de espera y yo seguía con el mismo temblor en el cuerpo no podía dejar de moverme ni un segundo y eso también le pasaba a Haymitch, aunque lo ocultara muy bien aún se preocupaba por nosotros y más por Katniss ya que eran casi como dos gotas de aguas por su forma de ser. Haymitch tenía que admitir al igual que yo que quería demasiado a Katniss que si le pasara algo ambos moriríamos, claro no es el mismo tipo de amor pero los dos nos desvivimos por ella.

-¿Por qué no sale nadie a decirnos nada?.- acabo con el silencio porque me siento impaciente, necesito ver a Katniss pero ya.

-No se a lo mejor perdió mucha sangre no lo se muchacho pero me parece muy egoísta por su parte.- me contestó y yo me quedé mirándolo con recelo.- quiero decir que todos estamos sufriendo lo mismo y no nos cortamos las venas por eso, seguimos adelante por buscar no se ¿felicidad? Puede que algo parecido pero no nos rendimos y de ella menos me lo esperaba.- cuenta algo decepcionado. Yo se que Haymitch siente que es demasiado fuerte pero yo he llegado a conocer el lado más vulnerable de ella y puedo decir que no es tan fuerte como piensa.

-Quizás yo haya tenido algo que ver Haymitch y no me digas que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza esa opción porque ambos lo sabemos muy bien.

-Sí claro que se me ha pasado por la cabeza , pero ¿qué quieres? ¿que te eche las culpas? Nadie tiene la culpa solo ella misma por cometer esta estupidez.- suspira al final.

Yo solo me quedo mirándolo y al cabo de un rato ya no puedo más y me pongo de pie caminando de un lado a otro pasándome las manos por el pelo. Al cabo de un buen rato aparece un médico que se dirige hacia nosotros y Haymitch y yo rápidamente vamos a su encuentro.

-Doctor ¿cómo está Katniss? ¿está bien? por favor dígame que está bien.- empiezo a preguntar desesperadamente.

-Tranquilo señor Mellark tranquilícese la señorita Everdeen se encuentra estable aunque ha perdido mucha sangre.- comienza a explicar el doctor para tranquilizarnos.- ahora se encuentra durmiendo y no creo que despierte hasta mañana asi que tranquilos aquí está bien cuidada y se pueden ir a su casa si quieren.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿podemos verla verdad?.- Haymitch empezaba a tartamudear ¿en serio?.

-Sí claro pero de uno en uno por favor y que sea leve la visita.- responde el doctor.

-Pasa tú primero Peeta veo que lo necesitas más que yo.- me dijo Haymitch ya que se notaba lo impaciente y nervioso que estaba por poder verla.

-Yo quiero quedarme esta noche con ella, por favor doctor déjeme quedarme con ella no puedo irme a mi casa no mientras ella esté aquí sola lo siento pero no puedo.

-Señor Mellark…- espero su negativa y no me voy a dar por vencido pero Haymitch coge al doctor por el hombro y se lo lleva hacia la esquina y no alcanzo a escuchar de que hablan pero estoy seguro de que lo está tratando de convencer de que pueda quedarme la noche con Katniss.

-De acuerdo señor Mellark se puede quedar esta noche pero no le aseguro que se pueda quedar todos los días que se quede ingresada la señorita Everdeen.- me dice seriamente el doctor y yo solo asiento no muy convencido pero algo es algo.

-Vale muchacho pues entraré yo primero a ver como está y no te preocupes que no voy a tardar nada.- me dice Haymitch agarrándome del hombro para tranquilizarme de nuevo. Él desaparece por las puertas que dan al pasillo de la planta donde está la habitación de Katniss. Yo vuelvo a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando una y otra vez que sino fuese por haber entrado en la casa de Katniss a tiempo la podría haber perdido para siempre y no puedo con esa idea. Haymitch no tarda ni 10 minutos en salir diciéndome que se encuentra profundamente dormida y que está bien. A mí la verdad ese bien no me convence mucho y el miedo se apodera de mi.

Yo solo asiento y me encamino hacia la habitación de Katniss. Al llegar me quedo pensando en lo que me voy a encontrar dentro de la habitación. Abro la puerta y veo a Katniss rodeada de máquinas con un gotero y con una vía. El solo verla me pone pálido como la nieve. Me acerco hacia la cama y cojo su mano inmóvil , entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y comienzo a acariciar su pelo.

-Katniss… mi amor no sabes el susto que me has pegado.- susurro.- casi muero al verte tan pálida y llena de sangre en tu cuarto. Solo pensar en perderte… te necesito demasiado y la respuesta es sí, sí quiero estar contigo todos los días de mi vida, a cada segundo y minuto. Quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo, quiero poder besar otra vez esos labios que tanto anhelo, quiero enseñarte a hacer pan, pasteles, magdalenas lo que tú quieras, quiero que lo primero que vea al despertar sean esos preciosos ojos grises que tienes, lo quiero todo de ti.- le beso la frente y apoyo la mía en ella, pero como ya esperaba no hay respuesta ni siquiera un solo signo de que tan siquiera me haya estando escuchando.

Tras estar unos minutos apoyando la frente en la frente de Katniss noto el cansancio de mis piernas y busco en la habitación alguna silla en la que me pueda sentar y justo enfrente de la cama de Katniss hay una. Voy a por ella y me siento en ella para poder apoyarme en la cama de Katniss para dormir cogidos al menos de la mano ya que eso es suficiente para que pueda dormir en paz.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol empiezan a salir noto como Katniss empieza a moverse y rápidamente empiezo a llamarla para ver si reacciona a mi voz y ahí están esos preciosos ojos grises que tanto amo empezando a abrirse.

-Hay Katniss ¿me oyes?.- empiezo a decirle con amor sin soltar su mano.

-Peeta…-parece que le cuesta hablar asi que la digo que no hable si le resulta difícil o se siente demasiado cansada pero ella no me hace caso y sigue hablando.- ¿dónde estoy?.

-Estás en el hospital mi amor…- no acabo la frase ya que la he llamado amor cuando ella se siente tan confundida y no creo que sea conveniente.- has… has intentado suicidarte Kat.

-¿Suicidarme?.- pregunta aún con la confusión en su rostro.

-Sí pero ahora estás bien no pienses en eso por favor…-la miro a los ojos y la sonrío dulcemente tratando de convencerla, ella me devuelve la sonrisa.- me has dado un susto de mue….- pero no acabo la frase esta vez porque tengo sus labios posados sobre los míos. Echaba tanto de menos esta sensación tan dulce tan tierna que creo que todos mis sentimientos van a explotar en cualquier momento. Empezamos con el beso tiernamente pero llega a un punto en el que se convierte demasiado desesperado por mi parte por la idea de que casi la pierdo, asi que con mi lengua acaricio su labio inferior para pedir permiso y entrar en su cavidad. Ella me lo da gustosamente y empezamos con un juego de lenguas por saber quien vence a quien por el control. Pero como siempre todo lo bueno llega a su fin y por falta de aire los dos tenemos que romper este magnífico beso.

-Gracias por salvarme.- comienza a decir entre jadeos y sonriéndome.

-Gracias por no dejarme solo.- concluyo dándole otro beso de muchos otros, ya que no voy a dejarla ir nunca más.

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL QUINTO CAPÍTULO QUERIDOS LECTORES MÍOS.

Son como la 1 y media de la mañana aquí y yo tan feliz escribiendo el capítulo para vosotros porque os quiero y porque no tengo ni idea de cuando voy a poder actualizar de nuevo.

Seguimos por la línea de los puntos de vista de Peeta que me ha gustado escribir metiéndome en su cabeza porque hay que decirlo ya de una vez, Peeta es mi personaje favorito ale ya lo he dicho.

Mañana supuestamente me dan las notas y no podré ir a por ellas porque tengo que preparar todo lo de la graduación y pues no sabré si he aprobado geografía, muy bien Celia muy bien (me llamo Celia).

Si dejáis un rebién pues os lo agradecería mucho porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y a seguir mostrando mis ideas sobre la historia.

¡DEJAD REVIEWS POR FAVOR Y ASÍ RECIBIRÉIS UN MAGNIFICO PAN QUEMADO DEL MISMÍSIMO PEETA MELLARK! (parece publicidad lol) Besitos dulces para todooos, nos leemos.


End file.
